


Why'd we end up in Capital City?

by Daddy_Dyslxkic



Series: Dyslxkic's 'Soldier, Poet, King' series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child, Dadza, Dyslxkic's new tag mine nono takie, Gen, One-Shot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Well - Freeform, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), he plays a part, no tommy yet sorry kiddos, sams mentioned, stealing to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Dyslxkic/pseuds/Daddy_Dyslxkic
Summary: wilbur and techno getting adopted by philza.-----------this is part of my 'soldier, poet, king' series, but you dont need to read that to understand since this is before the main story takes place. (yet, this also isn't important to the main story! (: )feel free to go check out that, its unfinished at the moment but im working on it!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dyslxkic's 'Soldier, Poet, King' series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128665
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Why'd we end up in Capital City?

**Author's Note:**

> there's a slight mention of stabbing, but isn't detailed at all!
> 
> be safe while reading kiddos!

It was a pretty average day.

But it wasn't.

Techno had rotten fruit thrown at him trying to help Wilbur fix up said boy's ripped pant leg, and had been stabbed trying to get food for the two that morning.

The piglin hybrids knew that today would be crap, it always is, but they didn't think it was this crap.

After the two buys ran from the townsfolk, they hid out behind an old house. Techno fixes wilburs pants, making sure they have their stuff as well.

“Did they gets my ukie techno?” Wilbur's small voice breaks the silence.

Despite the fact the boys are twins, techno is that little bit older.

“No, don't worry, they didn't get your ukie” techno says, pulling out the tiny gold painted wooden ukulele that was hung on a string as a necklace. Wilbur didn't want to wear it in case it broke or somebody tried to catch it, but he loved it alot. Techno had a comfort item too, it was wilbur.

“Did they get your ring tech?” well, unless you included an old, crown ring that their mother used to wear and techno adored. 

“No will, they didn't, it's still under my glove.” techno says.

After a while of catching their breath, the boys hear footsteps behind them.

“What are you two childs doin’’ round here!?” an old crackled female voiced angrily screamed at the two 7 year olds.

The boys scream, picking their stuff up, which wasn't much thankfully, and running.

Jumping into a moving hay wagon, the two boys finally take a second to ralex, before the pause.

“Techno, wh-where are we going?” Wilbur asks, worried.

“No idea will, but anywhere is better then there.”

\------....--__--....------

After a while the wagon comes to a stop, and the boys freeze after poking their head out the back.

The boys recognized where they were. Capital City.

In the twins' time in the overworld, they've traveled all around the county. 

Capital city they've been too twice. Great for snatching food, but due to it housing the king, there's a lot of guards, therefore it makes it harder for them to steal.

“What are ye too boys doing in the back of my wagon!” an old man bellows. 

“Sorry sir!!” wilbur screams, grabbing their bag and pulling techno out, the two of them running quickly away. 

The boys run into a guard as they were not looking where they were going.

The man starts to catch up, and the children hide behind the guards back.

“Are you boys okay?” the guard asks, not paying mind to the angry man speeding toward them. 

“Lemma at the boys, ya glob! Boys were robbin me!” said the man, rather rudely at that.

“We didnt, we swear!” wilbur yells, techno standing behind him.

“Sir, i suggest you step away from these kids. Thats an order from the head of the royal guard.”

The man panics, running way.

The guard squats down, looking at the young boys.

“Are you boys okay? My names Sam by the way.” the guard, sam asks.

“We’re okay, a little hurt and tired, but okay, thank you mister sam!” wilbur chatters excitedly.

“Where are you too hurt?” sam worries, looking over the boys, seeing a few scraps and bruises.

“Im just scratched hut, but techno got stabbed this morning in the arm.” wilbur says, justering to technos arm.

“I-its not that bad, sir, dont worry about it” techno says quietly.

Sam smiles at the boy, “ its okay, ill take you up to the castle to get fixed up, on me, alright kiddo, techno was it?” sam asks

“You dont needa do that sir, and, its technoblade, but techno words too, and this is my twin wilbur.” techno whispers.

“Alright, hi wilbur, hi techno, let's take you up now.

As the boys walk up the hill to the castle, techno, wilbur and sam chatter quietly.

They find out Sam is a creeper hybrid, the twins explain that they are piglin hybrids, but techno got the majority of the traits.

Walking into the medical unit, the nurse at hand fixes both boys up, and grabs them both some supper.

“Sam? Where are you? Pete said your in back?” a voice calls out along the halls.

“In here sire!” sam says opening the door to the medical unit, to see a young king phil za’.

“Are you okay sam, your in medical?”

“Im fine, just brought too bys in here, poor buggers got chased through town wounded and scared!” sam frons at the memory.

“Oh, may i see the boys?” king za’ requested.

“Yes, yes, right through here!” sam says, opening the door more and walking over too the twins’.

The boys look in awe and shock at seeing the king.

“Hello boys, im phil. Are you two alright?” phil asks softly. 

“Mhm, sure are! your uhm,,, za’ ieness!” wilbur says, unsure of how to address and king.

Phil laughs, grinning joyfully. “Do you too have any guardians that we should contact?” phil asks just as soft as before.

“N-no, our mums d-died,,,” techno whispers quietly, looking down.

“Oh dear, well, i'm sorry for your loss boys. How about you stay with me here at the castle? I could you some company?” Phil asks ever so gently.

“Really!?” the ever loud wilbur screeches. 

“Yes, of course!” phil smiles.  
The boys agree, and shortly after, they are adopted into the royal kingdom as Prince Technoblade Gold Za’ , and Prince Wilbur Soot Za’. the two boys decided to keep their middle names, as a sentiment to their now dead parents, sharing the same middle name as their late mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lot for reading this little one shot! i was a quite write (think less then an hour) and is juster over 900 words :)
> 
> it was alot of fun too write, i hope you liked it!


End file.
